Stay Fresh, And Stay Dead
by StichedHeadphones
Summary: You won't be hearing "Stay fresh!" on the news anymore. There's been a kidnapping and an attack. Will our hero Oroa and his friends be able to help this world in ashes?
1. Chapter 1

"Shit!" Screamed Oroa as he saw how covered the landscape of Urchin Underpass was with enemy ink

"5!"

"Oh God UGH"

"4!"

"RAT PISS."

"3, 2, 1"

"Dammit damn poodle butt!" Oroa had always had some weird yet hilarious anger issues. His friends would always to get him mad, but they always ended up regretting it.

"Holy crap, Oroa did someone piss in your lemonade this morning?" Asked Miklo. Miklo has been friends with Oroa since childhood. But friends aren't always nice to each other, and you probably know that by experience.

"No, I had REGULAR LEMONADE this morning THANK YOU _VERY_ MUCH!"

"Um, Oroa, you didn't have regular lemonade this morning."

"What do you mean…"

"Well, Jaco really needed to slide through a first…"

"Oh my god. No wonder it tasted weirder than usual."

Jaco, Jaco, Jaco. Jaco is really dumb. He loves jokes about throwing up. He loves everything you hate. He likes pranks involving his own shit. He once took a massive dump on Miklo while Miklo was sleeping. Sometimes he even eats his own dead-Wait a second!

A large boom sound soared like an eagle past everyone's ears. A small mist of smoke could be seen over the distant buildings. Soon, the sky over Inkopolis was gray. Then the sky faded to black and inklings were shuddering in fear.

"What? Oh my… What?" Oroa and Miklo were terribly confused. They both quickly dashed out of Urchin Underpass, and when back to main Inkopolis.

Inklings housed at Inkopolis were hacking their lungs out from the smoke, as if they were very sick. The smoke covered the long roads. Oroa and Miklo couldn't find their way to where the boom sounded like it came from. But finally, they both spotted a mountain of fire.

"Marie!" A female voice cried.

"Callie!" Another female voice yelled.

The new Octarian king, creatively named Octariking, had the Squid Sisters in his mechanical arms. And he soon flew off. Everyone was speechless and had no idea what to do.


	2. Chapter 2

Oroa starred at the two girls, as they were being dragged away from the news station. Everyone was stunned. The Squid Sisters have been kidnapped.

"Uh, Stay fresh…" Miklo said in a shocked tone.

"Heh huh _hee_ , more like stay DEAD hleh am I right?" Oroa said.

"That was the most cringe worthy 'Pun' I've ever heard." Miklo Sighed.

"It wasn't a pun shit biscuit. It was a slight rhyme…"

"Well that 'slight rhyme' was horri-"

"OK SHUT UP. Let's look on what happened. Two of the most important people in Inkopolis have been kidnapped. We're arguing about a slight rhyme." Oroa said in a very firm tone.

Everyone just stood where they were. People were wondering if they were dreaming. Nobody had ANY idea what to do. Silence spread through the city like a disease. The one thing keeping it from not being completely silent was the sound of fire crackling and the smoke gliding through the air.

Sounds of engines started to form into the sounds of the city. But they seemed to keep getting louder. And louder. But suddenly, an enormous explosion set off. The loudest sound of all was the explosion that followed the engines. The whole city was shaking and wobbling. People's cries became a part of the noises. And another explosion happened after the first. It was like a manmade earthquake. When all of the sudden, Oroa and Miklo's sight were completely white, heat soon kicked in, and their ears started to ring. Everything became quiet. Everything was dark.

"Uh, his eyes are moving!"

"Really Bill? Really? Goll-lie! Hau hau!"

Oroa opened his eyes and looked around. He slowly started to wonder more and more about where he was until he asked the most overused question ever.

"Where am I?" He asked.

"You idiot, you're in the hospital. Do you not see the beds and the thingamajiggies that are scientific… um what are they called again?" Said Bill the Surgeon.

A man in a fancy doctor jacket with smooth short brown hair pushed Bill out of the way.

"My name is Moluc. What Beel was trying to say is that you're one of the 6 survivors in the main Inkopolis Plaza! GOLLLLL-LIE!"

"Ok..." Oroa said in a puzzled way.

But Oroa realized that the last time he saw Miklo was in the explosion. He quickly got out of bed, but grunted in pain. He limped out of his room, and tried to find Miklo's room. He eventually found the familiar face of Miklo. Miklo was still sleeping. His heartbeat seemed okay. Wait…

Miklo's heartbeat got slower. Oroa starred at the heart meter like he had a huge grudge on it. But then, Miklo's heartbeat came to a halt. Oroa felt like he was having a bad dream. He thought: "My friend. My best friend. I've been friends with him since childhood. He taught me how to do turf wars." Oroa quickly felt his eyes to twitch; he felt water in his eyes. He starred at Miklo. Tears ran down Oroa's face and Oroa bent down to hug his friend, who'll always be his best friend.


End file.
